


Crimson: Desire and Passion

by demiseYuri



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Aespa Members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiseYuri/pseuds/demiseYuri
Summary: Everything is in red, choose wisely. Be the player or be the play.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Yoo Jimin | Karina, Kim Minjeong | Winter/Other(s), Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 21





	1. Mom?

Karina exhaled heavily as she sat on the bench, her hand reaching for her tumbler inside the gym bag she has on her left side. Her glove-covered hands, struggled a little as she try to open the bottle.

"Damn it." She threw the bottle out of frustration, thankfully the metal container didn't break.

She rested her forehead on her palm as she close her eyes. Her headache didn't help with her performance today in their monthly tournament.

"You good?" Karina raised her head to be welcomed by the opened tumbler of hers.

"Thanks." She grabbed the bottle and poured the water on her face, wetting her dobok. The water dripped on her chin, down to her clothed chest.

"So, what happened? Still your 'mom' being a control freak?" Her team mate asked.

Oh her mom? Her MOM? Damn, can that woman be called her 'mom'? Yes! Yes, she is indeed her mom.

"Just a headache." Karina answered as she remove her gloves and harshly pull the red belt on her waist. She nonchalantly threw it inside her bag, and stood.

"I should go." Karina smiled and left with her bag, along her partly opened dobok top.

The 2 gold medals and a silver on made some clinking noise on her neck. She was out of the trance to ace and be the best player for this tournament but she is sure, she'll do her very best next time.

The coaches are kind of disappointed with her performance for today's tournament and she can see it through their stern faces.

She started the engine of her newest convertible that was given to her just last week as a gift for her birthday, which is actually three months late.

Karina drove in full speed, eager to reach their house in an instant to finally rest. The sun was already down and the moon is reigning. She cannot wait to be engulfed by the comfort of her dear bed.

"Good evening, Miss Jimin." The maid greeted her as soon as she enter the house--the enormous house owned by her mom--step mom.

"Quit calling me 'Jimin', please. Yooji or Karina is fine." Karina hoarsely said, tired and wants to head to her room already.

"A-Alright, Miss Ji--Yooji." Karina smiled at the maid and headed upstairs. Her Chanel sliders doing its work to create a noise. The servants inside the mansion turned their head as she take steps.

She opened the door and threw her bag on the side. She's seriously tired plus, her head is throbbing. The early call-time didn't help along the tiring tournament.

"Fuck..." Karina removed her clothes, piece by piece as she enter the bathroom. She needs a warm bath.

After having her body bare, she hopped inside the jacuzzi. The warm water sending her serenity and ease. A nice smell of vanilla filled her nose, the smell that makes her calm.

She glanced at the big window that revealed the beauty of the night sky, the moon that glowed so calmly made Karina fall in love with it's beauty once again. The stars that twinkle above sends her a nice groove of joy.

After a nice bath, she took the comfort of her bed. The warm mattress that dipped as she took her place above it. The scented candle made the room more fragrant and intimate-like.

Slowly, she close her eyes and sleepiness took her in.

~

A woman in her red dress slowly opened the door, her shadow exuding elegance and power as she enter the room. She slowly closed it, a smirk formed on her red lips as she strides forward. Her heels thumping on the floor as she walk closer to the bed.

Her hand pulled the comforter, revealing a bare body of another woman.

"Who are you?"

"Shh, let me do the work."


	2. Mom? Mom!

Karina woke up, feeling her body ache as she move. Her half-closed eyes slowly opened wide, welcoming the light that enters the room through the glass wall that she forgot to darken the night before.

"Argh..." She massaged her sore wrists and sat on the bed. Feeling her nether sting as she move more. The soreness of her body is as if she was ran on by a bulldozer.

She can feel her muscles going numb as she try to walk to the bathroom to get a nice bath to wake up her senses. Without further ado, she turned on the lights inside the bathroom which revealed the in door swimming pool at the left part and a jacuzzi on the right.

She walked and dove on the swimming pool immediately. She kept swimming to wake up her senses, she'll go to her masseuse later and probably stop by a café after.

"This is it..." She groaned in satisfaction as she feel herself being more alert and awake. The scented candles inside the bathroom calmed her nerves.

She stopped by the pool's edge, her feet wagging to keep her afloat as her arms rested on the side of the pool.

The door opened, making Karina look up.

That familiar heels clicking on the marble floor made Karina gulp.

" _Mom_."

She spoke and jumped out of the pool, not minding her naked physique as she kiss her mom's cheek.

"Jimin, are you all good?" Her mom--step mom spoke.

"Yes, mom. I'm alright, just dove in before going to my masseuse after." Karina added as she head to the shower.

Her mom stood there, arms crossed on her chest as she eye Karina. Her tongue slipping out to lick her red lips.

"Liking what you see... _mom_?" Karina smirked as she kept her naked back side exposed to her mom.

"Mom? Are you sure? Hmm?" The woman walked closer to Karina, not minding the water droplets that goes to her clothes as she walk nearer.

"Yes, _mom_..." Karina added, teasing the woman more.

"Oh? I never thought you would have fun with your mom and call her by her name like, 'Irene, Don't tease.'" The woman chuckled sexily. Her right hand wondering on Karina's buck naked back, slightly grazing her fake nails on the milky white skin.

"I'm still tired, mom. Give me a break." Karina deadpanned when she feels Irene's hand slightly pinching her waist.

"Mom, huh?"

"Yes, _mom_. Where's your wife?" Karina asked as she rinses her body to finish her bath.

"On the dining area, waiting. She wants us to have a family breakfast before she goes to work." Irene pulled a bath towel and gave it to Karina.

"Thanks." The latter wrapped her body with the towel as she exit the bathroom, Irene following her.

"I'll be waiting for you with your other mom downstairs." Irene left a peck on Karina's cheek before leaving the younger on her walk-in closet.

Karina exhaled heavily as she rummage unto her hanged clothes to search for what to wear. It's summer season and she can't have those usual turtlenecks she used to wear.

She then settled with a shirt and shorts, a pair of sneakers on her feet. Just a casual get up since she doesn't have any special place to go to anyway.

She quickly applied a light make-up after and headed downstairs. The maids are doing their work as they greet her.

"Hey, moms." She kissed Seulgi and Irene before sitting down near them.

"How was your sleep?" Seulgi asked, her soft voice contradicting her charisma and aura. The monolidded woman is a well-known businesswoman, owning variety of businesses along her wife Irene. The two's merged assets and businesses are enough to support a luxurious life for almost three dozens of people.

"It was good. My body aches a bit but I'll go to my masseuse." Karina answered as she take a bite out of her bread, and a sip of her milk.

"Do you need anything, sweetie? A car or a new set of clothes?" Seulgi never failed to ask or assure if the youngest of their family needs anything.

"Nope, I need nothing right now." Karina replied, finishing off her first bread.

"How was your tournament yesterday?" Seulgi knows it will break down the serious and stiff mood of Karina.

"Oh that! I cannot believe I placed second at one of the contests!" Karina dropped her bread on her plate as she start to complain about her headache the previous day.

"Why didn't you take a rest and skipped the tournament instead?" Seulgi asked after.

"Oh heck no, mom. I will never skip a tournament. Not a single one." Karina answered, making Seulgi chuckle.

"Fine, fine. Finish your food and visit your masseuse for a good one, hmm?" Seulgi and Irene stood, giving a kiss on Karina's forehead before they took their leave.

After finishing her meal, Karina stood and took her leave. A hope of relieving the knots in her body on her mind.


	3. Boldly

"Thanks, Unni!" Karina waved at the blonde woman as she wear her shoes. The masseuse successfully removed the knots and made her feel relaxed in a span of one hour. Truly, Son Seungwan's golden hands are the best.

"No worries, be sure to come back and give me my donuts." The blonde replied.

Karina heaved a sigh of relief as she exit the older's office. The sun is up and bright but who cares? She'll have her daily intake of caffeine. It was meant to keep her alert and awake but instead coffee makes her calm and relaxed. That strange effect brought to her by the drink had her coming back for more.

She walked to her car as if she owned the whole world and the street is her runway because dang, she got people batting their heads towards where she is. Man, woman, everyone is gawking at how gorgeous she looked on her simple shirt and shorts. Her face is enough to brighten up the whole place, what more if she smiles?

_Go on, gawk at me._

Karina is liking the attention as a smirk crept on her face to express her fondness. She opened her car and pulled the vehicle’s roof down, exposing the luxurious interior of her car.

“Alright, where should I go?” Karina muttered, looking through her phone to search for a new café to visit. The newest one got an excellent rate for their drinks, service, and…barista? An excellent rating because of a barista?

Curiosity kills the cat they say…

“Let’s go to that one!” She quickly drove to the said address of the newest café in town. It was quite far from her masseuse but nearer to the Martial Arts Training Center she goes which was a relief for Karina. Maybe after her training, she can drop by for a cup of caffeine.

Her entrance made the whole café look at her, even the people in line break their necks just to take a glance at her. It made Karina smirk as she stand at the end of the line too. Just a minute after she enter, the whole café turned their heads to the one who entered the café again.

“Hello, good afternoon!” That soft melodious voice made Karina turn her head too. There, she was welcomed by an innocent doll-like beauty. The lady’s soft voice matches her looks and that smile that decorated her face? Oh, it made Karina’s breath stop for a good second. The innocence and purity that the latter exudes made Karina gulp.

Her eyes trailed the lady who entered the employee’s quarter. _She must be one of the waitresses._

The people soon increased as the line became longer. Most of them are college students, right. Karina forgot that this area is surrounded by Universities too.

“Good Afternoon, ma’am. May I take your order?” Karina’s trace was cut by that melodious voice. Her eyes immediately shot an enticing look towards the lady who stood across her. The one who take orders and make the drinks, the barista.

She traced the lady’s physique as she say her order. The latter’s petite physique made Karina bite her bottom lip as she give her payment to the lady. She kept watching the smaller lady’s back as the other work on her drink.

Dang, she never thought she’d be this enticed towards an innocent-looking petite lady who she barely knows aside from the name that was plastered on her upper-left breast. The name that matched the lady’s aura and charisma, Winter.

After receiving her drink, she sat by the secluded part of the café which she rarely does whenever she goes out to buy coffee. There’s something about the other that had Karina gawking. Was it her looks? Her aura? Her charisma? Her body? Damn, Karina doesn’t know. She finds it stupid, she cannot believe she’s having a crush towards that cute barista. Or is it just a mere crush?

She sips her drink while eyeing the lady who does her work with a smile. The cute barista who has a beret on her dark-haired head, a beige? Mocha? Or a creamed coffee shade of shirt as her uniform? Karina swears she isn’t staring nor gawking—she’s just looking, looking respectfully. The way the shirt perfectly hug the lady’s figure—oh damn. Karina gulped, just why is she having impure thoughts about a lady who exudes purity?

As soon as she took the last sip of her coffee, Karina stood and made her way to the counter. Her bold self dropped the thought of others seeing the thing she is about to do next.

“May I he—“

It happened so quickly, not even a single person had the chance to capture what Karina did in front of a full-packed place.

“Tastes so sweet, call me.” Karina slipped a piece of tissue inside Winter’s shirt. Her private phone number written on it.

She left a wink before walking out of the café, leaving everyone else shocked. The chimes on the door was the only noise along the ticking of the clock inside the café. The boldness of Karina’s action left Winter stoned on her place. Her eyes wide in shock, her breathing stopped abruptly out of surprise. Her mind is malfunctioning with the taste of the other’s lipstick left on her lips. That pair of soft lips had Winter’s mind on haywire. Her system is still in shock and seems like it won’t be forgotten.

Another sound from the door chimes made Winter blink rapidly. She welcomed the newcomer with a smile though her mind still hasn’t processed the previous happening.

“Thank you.” After smiling once again, she touched the tissue that is peeking through the neck of her shirt. Her cheeks redden as she pull it out, a black ink on the thin sheet of paper.

She traced the neat handwriting with a gulp, the taste of the lady’s lips replaying in her mind but damn.

She didn’t had the chance to ask for the woman’s name.


	4. Should I or should I not?

Winter chewed on her bottom lip as she glance on the written numerals on the white tissue paper on her hand. Her phone on the other. She's thinking deeply, should she call her? Or should she just brush it all off?

But who is she kidding?

The way the other woman's cherry-flavored lips lingered on her mind is somehow disturbing. She was so sure before that she is not--never gonna be attracted to women, worse to the one who stole a kiss from her. But just a kiss from a stranger had her mind going haywire. What should she do? She cannot have herself getting distracted because of this.

"Hey..." Winter looked up, one of her workmates standing by the employee's quarter's door.

"Yes?"

"Your break is done, Yeji needs help on the counter. People keeps on coming." Winter nodded and slipped the paper on her bag along her phone. Maybe later she'll call it or would she?

She once again presented herself on the counter to aide her co-worker and close friend in assisting the customers. She made the drinks swiftly as Yeji takes the orders in. Her hands moving fast and her mind quickly memorizing the add-ons and requests that the customers say.

~

Karina looked at her phone, swiping the lock screen from time to time just to see if a message or a call is to come. The tall woman settles on her bed, waiting for a notification to pop-up in the screen of her phone.

"What's taking you so long to call me?" Karina asked. The younger's face is etched on her mind. The innocent look along the soft voice, damn.

Is she seriously having a crush on a barista?

But crush? That's so kinder-ish.

It's not on her vocabulary.'

She exhaled heavily as she continue to wait. Seconds turned to minutes which turned to hours...that's it!

"I'm going back there!" She stood and quickly changed into a pair of pants and a hoodie before exiting her room.

"Where are you going?" A husky voice sent shivers down Karina's spine. She looked around only to see her 'mom' by the enormous door of their house. 

"Just somewhere." Karina answered vaguely, making Irene furrow her eyebrows. She is so used to Karina not going out during nighttime as the lady believes that going out at night is such a waste of time, no sceneries to see just the sky that she can see from the balcony of her room.

"What time will you be back then?" Irene asked as she walk closer to Karina.

"I don't know but I'll be here when you wake up." Karina kissed her mom's cheek before passing by her, towards the garage.

_I'll surely take you out tonight...Winter._

~ 

"Here...one pump of syrup and no ice. Thank you!" Winter smiled and rested her hands on the counter. Finally, the people starts to leave one by one.

"Damn, that was a lot." Yeji commented as she swipe the sweat on her forehead.

"Yeah..." Winter answered absent-mindedly. Her mind is wandering to that woman from earlier that day. The one who stole a kiss, the one whose lips tasted like cherries.

"You alright?" Yeji asked the other, being close with Winter for a long time? It isn't hard for her anymore to see through every expression and habit that the younger lady does. And right now, she knows that Winter is troubled for something by the way she chewed on her lip.

"Huh? Yes..." Winter replied as she remove her apron, the cafe is closing soon and the employees are wrapping up. Cleaning tables, dumping trashes, washing utensils and many more.

The door chimes clinked making Winter look at it.

"Sorry but we're--" She stopped as she was welcomed by a gorgeous lady staring straight into her eyes.

"Why didn't you call me?"

It baffled Winter, why would she call this woman? This effin' gorgeous and stunning woman is asking her why didn't she call her. What is happening?

"What--"

A pair of lips stopped Winter from speaking further. That familiar soft and cherry-flavored lips made Winter's eyes widen out of shock.

_So this was the woman?!_

Winter was left stoned on her place after the woman did that bold act in front of other employees who was also shocked as Winter is at the very moment.

"I...I'm sorry?" Winter spoke. The taste of the woman's lips is clouding her mind. Filled with cherries, red, and soft...her mind is malfunctioning. Thinking of other things are not really a choice right now.

"If you're sorry go out with me." Winter was taken aback. Who is this woman and why is she requesting such things?

She looked at her as if she had just encountered a talking dog on the street. She barely knew her and expect Winter to come with her? What kind of nonsense is this?

"Oh sorry--I'm Jimin, Yoo Jimin but you can call me Karina." After hearing the name, something hinted her with familiarity. She feel like she had seen it rather, heard it from somewhere.

"Oh...alright." It was out of Winter's knowledge why she agreed too. Like what the heck was she thinking?

The shorter woman moved in such an ungodly speed to gather her things from the employee's quarter. She fixed herself so quick that it made Karina whistle out of nowhere.

"See you tomorrow, Yej." Winter quickly bid a farewell as she follow Karina who exited the cafe before her.

A luxurious convertible welcomed her as soon as she stepped out of the place. Just who is this Karina--Yoo Jimin or whoever she is? Who is she?

"Hop in, adorable lady." Winter absent-mindedly complied and sat at the passenger's seat.

The whole ride was indeed silent, Karina was enjoying the drive as her hair flows in the air while Winter on the other hand is looking at every establishment they pass by. The night sky that is sprawled above them made Winter calm in this breezy night. The coldness of the air seems so warm to her.

"Where would you want to eat?" Karina asked the younger as she slowed down the car along the street wherein luxurious restaurants are located, golden accents along expensive chandeliers can be seen through the glass wall. The small orchestral bands inside are heard playing different classical music as the place's glass door opens.

"Oh..." It made Winter feel small.

It made Karina panic for a bit. Did she do something wrong? Or did she say something that can make Winter feel bad?

"O--or you can choose where we would eat..." Karina immediately spoke and glanced at the one beside her. Winter is silent, probably thinking what's the best place to suggest.

"I know a place..."

The two soon reached the place that Winter was talking about. It was not a very known place, a small restaurant located at the secluded part of the city. It was peaceful, silent, and most importantly, it is hidden from the eyes of many. No paparazzi to follow Karina, or anyone to disturb them. In addition, the older turned off her phone to add more peace to the night.

"So let me formally introduce myself..." Karina cleared her throat as they wait for their food.

"I am Karina, as I said, Karina Yoo...Yoo Jimin. You probably heard my name on the news for sports and some business. I'm a professional taekwondo player. Also, I&S Empire's heiress...I guess?" Winter's jaw dropped, so that's why the woman's name is familiar! She's a known personality!

"Oh...nice to meet you. I'm Winter Kim, Kim Minjeong. A working student to support my studies...graduating this year so I have to work hard." Winter retorted, her eyes not leaving the woman's glorious beauty.

"Uh-hmm...I--"

Their talk was cut due to the food being served. The table was filled with silence as they eat, Karina occasionally looking at Winter as the younger eat. Admiring how the other looks so cute while eating. However, her admiration is slowly molding into something different, something bigger. The way her mind turned hazy red as she imagine things, those pretty hands, that cute face, that gorgeous mouth...damn, she is surely sinning with the way she think as of the moment.

Karina shook her head to put the thought aside, they are eating and damn it! It's their first meeting! What the hell is wrong with her?! 

_Damn it, Yoo Jimin! Collect your mind!_

After eating in pure silence, Karina insisted to pay for the food and once again, the awkward silence ate them up. No one dared to break the deafening silence. Winter was fiddling with her fingers while Karina was just staring at her, watching her. Winter cowered, feeling intimidated with how Karina stares at her with such intensity as if she needs to be _punished._

Winter's phone rang, cutting the tensioned silence.

"O-Oh! I have to go!" Winter quickly stood and bowed at Karina.

"H-Huh? Should I drop--"

"No need! Thank you for the meal!"

Winter exited the place but before Karina forget it, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Call me or text me!" The taller spoke in a louder voice as she watch Winter run after waving again. It unknowingly made Karina smile.

The smile never left her face as she ride her car, turning on her phone as she fix her seatbelt. A call caught her eyes but before she can even answer it, the log turned to a missed call.

"SHIT!"

_'232 missed calls, 52 messages from MOM'_


End file.
